dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Pure
The Pure personality is filled with wonder, as though an angel fell from heaven and had so many questions about the world. Honest, true and entirely uncorrupt, she's the perfect girl for anyone looking for a simple and wholesome relationship. Special Job Requirements Must be Level 20 to unlock this Type. Dialogue Chat *What a beautiful day. I want to get out of the house~. Let us go somewhere together~. *If it is okay... I want to go on a date with you... Let us keep it a secret from Girlfriend~... *I want to be with you more than Girlfriend does...! *I feel like doing something at home~ *Playing beach volleyball or suicawari by the beach... I want to make a lot of good memories with you♪ *I want to see the fireworks show. Let us go and watch them together♪ *Well it's not really fair if you spend all your time with Girlfriend~! *Oh~... I cannot reach the sweets on the table~... Can you give me a piggyback ride? *You are only buying clothes for Girlfriend~!! I want some too~!! *I wonder if there is a castle above the clouds. Touch *Could you be a little more gentle...? *Such beautiful weather today♪ *Yes, let us go out somewhere~. *I would like to go out somewhere with you♪ *P-please, stop~... *Do you think I am gaining weight...? *Mmm... mmm... Ahh... *Ahh, I am very hungry... *Please, do not touch me like that~... Conversations *Girlfriend: Let us go for a walk today~. I want you to bring me somewhere! And also... Let us hold hands~! *Girlfriend: It looks like my bead head will not go away. **Action: *Stroke upper* **Girlfriend: Thank you for helping to fix my hair~. *Girlfriend: What should we do today~? **Action: What about you? ***Player: Right... What do you want do? ***Girlfriend: I want to go out and do something~. *Girlfriend: Ohh~... So it was on my shoulder~. **Action: *Stroke lower* **Girlfriend: Thank you~... Your hands are really big~. *Girlfriend: What is it? Is there something on my head? **Action: *Stroke upper* **Girlfriend: Ahh! My hair is all tangled! Thank you~ ♪ *Girlfriend: *Yawn*~... Good morning... **Player: Morning Girlfriend. **Girlfriend: *Mumble*... **Player: Huh? What is it? **Girlfriend: ...*Snore* .... *Snore* ... **Player: Hey! I came to wake you up, so don't go back to sleep! **Girlfriend: Ahh~... **Player: Hey, wake up. **Girlfriend: I am sleepy... *Girlfriend: Today is a very nice day. On days like this it makes me want to get out and walk around. Let us go out today and explore! *Girlfriend: Today is a very beautiful day~ ♪ **Player: You're right. **Girlfriend: It's so warm~... *Ahh* ... I really love this weather... *Ahh* ... *Girlfriend: Welcome home. **Player: I'm back! **Girlfriend: You look tired. **Player: Did anything come up at home? **Girlfriend: Nope! I made sure to take perfect care while you where gone! **Player: Ohh, I see. I can always count on you. **Girlfriend: Ehehe! **Player: Well since you did such a good job, I decided to get you a gift. **Girlfriend: Oh wow a present! **Player: Yep, I brought you some pudding. **Girlfriend: Pudding! Wow I am so happy~! **Player: I know that you like sweets so... Here you go! **Girlfriend: Wow I am so happy! Thank you~! **Player: Alright shall we eat it? **Girlfriend: Okay! *Girlfriend: Player~! **Player: What is it? **Girlfriend: Ehehe. It is nothing~ ♪ *Girlfriend: Welcome back. **Player: I'm home! Did you miss me? **Girlfriend: W-well just a little... But I am okay. **Player: I see. They look cute. **Girlfriend: Ahh~...... *Girlfriend: *Yawn* ... good morning... **Player: Morning. **Girlfriend: *Yawn* ... Good night... **Player: Huh? I came to wake you up, but you fell asleep again... **Girlfriend: ... *Snore* .... *Snore* ... **Player: ... Are you really sleeping...? **Girlfriend: ... *Snore* .... *Snore* ... **Player: WAKE UP!! **Girlfriend: Waaaaaah!! **Player: Hey get up. **Girlfriend: Uuuuh... **Player: I'm going to eat breakfast first then. **Girlfriend: N-no you can't do that! **Player: Oh, morning. **Girlfriend: G-good morning... *Girlfriend: *Yawn*~ ... Good morning... **Player: Morning. **Girlfriend: *Mumble mumble* ... **Player: Huh!? **Girlfriend: ... *Snore* .... *Snore* ... *Girlfriend: I think there is something on my head! Can you get it off for me~!! **Action: *Touch upper* **Girlfriend: Thank you~! Oh was it just a piece of string? *Girlfriend: Oh~... The notebook that I set here is gone~. **Action: I didn't see it *** **Action: I wonder what is inside it ***Player: Notebook? I'm curious as to what you wrote down in it. ***Girlfriend: Oh... Well if you find it, you cannot look inside... *Girlfriend: Oh~ There is nothing to do... **Action: Do the laundry *** **Action: Let's play a game ***Player: Alright then, shall we play some cards? ***Girlfriend: Okay! I want to play pairs~♪ *Girlfriend: Ahh~... Is there something on my head~? **Action: *Stroke upper* **Girlfriend: Did you get it for me? Thank you~♪ *Girlfriend: Player~! Dinner is ready~♪ **Player Huh!? How did you!? N-no way... **Girlfriend: Ehehe~♪ Eat as much as you want! *Girlfriend: ... *Grooowl*... I am a bit hungry... **Player: Huh? What was that? **Girlfriend: I-it's nothing... **Player: Hmm? **Girlfriend: ... Ahh. *Girlfriend: Oh, I think I twisted my ankle. **Action: *Stroke lower* **Girlfriend: Thank you~, I feel like the pain has subsided a little! *Girlfriend: Hehe~. Look here. I got a really nice picture book. I want you to read it to me~! *Girlfriend: Welcome home! **Player: I'm back. **Girlfriend: I made sure to take care of the house wile you were gone! **Player: Good work. **Girlfriend: I want you to give me a reward for my hard work! **Player: Oh i got this as a present for you. **Girlfriend: Oh really! **Player: I know that you like sweets so... Here you go. **Girlfriend: Yaaay~! *Girlfriend: Oh wow... i just cannot stop eating sweets~. **Action: I wonder *** **Action: I agree! ***Player: Yeah. you just eat them all before you know it. ***Girlfriend: Oh. I see that you are the same as me~♪ *Girlfriend: Ah~ today is a nice and warm day~. **Action: I agree **Action: Shall we go somewhere? ***Player: today is really nice, don't you want to go anywhere? ***Girlfriend: okay! i am looking forward to it~♪ *Girlfriend: Player~! I want to do fireworks~!! **Player: That sounds good. Let's do it! **Girlfriend: I am really excited~! Let us do a lot of fireworks and make good memories♪ *Girlfriend: Please teach me how to play cat's cradle! **choice: Okay ***Player: Okay. Let's try making a helicopter. ***Girlfriend: Oh! What kind of animal is a helicopter!? **choice: I'm a little busy... *** *Girlfriend: Somehow I have gotten hungry all of a sudden... I want to eat some cold noodles~. **choice: Make something ***Player: Do you want to make some together? I think it will taste better that way! ***Girlfriend: I'll do my best to help you~! Ehehe! **choice: Go out to eat *** *Girlfriend: The weather is really nice today♪ **choice: You're right ***Player: You're right! I think it would be a good day to do laundry! ***Girlfriend: Booboo~! That is incorrect~! The correct answer is we should go outside and relax~! **choice: Where should we go? *** *Girlfriend: I want you to pick something out that you think looks good on me! What kind of style would be good? **choice: Cute clothes ***Player: I think everything looks good on you. But personally, I prefer a cuter style. ***Girlfriend: You like cute style? I will try my best to wear more clothes like that♪ **choice: Sexy clothes *** *Girlfriend: What should we do for fun today? **choice: Wash the dishes ***Player: Well if you have time, would you mind washing the dishes? ***Girlfriend: Oh~... well that does not sound fun... I want to get a reward when I am finished! **choice: Lay on her lap *** *Girlfriend: Oh~, I am hungry... **Player: Alright, let's make some cold soumen. **Girlfriend: Cold soumen!! I want to try some!! **Player: Alright, well then can you help me prepare it? **Girlfriend: Of course!! I am going to do my best!! *Girlfriend: Player~! Look, look~! **Player: Oh, where did you get those clothes? They are cute. **Girlfriend: I borrowed them! I think they look cute~♪ **Player: They look really good on you. **Girlfriend: Ehehe♪ Yay~♪ *Girlfriend: Wow that girl is wearing a really beautiful yukata♪ **Player: You're right. Yukata are so nice. Speaking of which I heard that there is a festival today... **Girlfriend: A festival!? **Player: Well in that case, do you want to go together? **Girlfriend: Yes♪ I want to go to the festival~♪ **Player: Okay. Well then if we go, you have to wear a yukata... **Girlfriend: ... Are you going to wear one too...? I am not sure if I can put it on... **Player: It's okay. I have a book that shows you how to put it on. I can help you if you want. **Girlfriend: Thank you♪ Let us enjoy the festival in yukata♪ *Girlfriend: Why is it that I cannot stop eating sweets? **choice:To make you feel better ***Player: I think you want something to make you less stressed... for me, just seeing you does the trick. ***Girlfriend: W-w-w-well if you say that... **choice: I agree *** *Girlfriend: Tomorrow night, I want to go and look at the stars~. **Player: Yeah. Even though it's summer, I hope that it isn't too cold tomorrow. **Girlfriend: Well if it is cold, I am going to grab on to you♪ *Girlfriend: There is nothing to do. Do you have any ideas? **choice: Clean up ***Player: Alright then, how about you clean up a bit. ***Girlfriend: Oh~... Well I want you to help me clean... **choice: Take a walk *** *Girlfriend: Ahh~... I am so hot that I think I am going to melt. **Player: You're right it is hot, are you okay? **Girlfriend: I am okay... but I wish that we could use the air conditioner. **Player: Well that would help cool us down, shall I turn it on? **Girlfriend: ... Well it is not just that it would be cooler. **Player: Huh? What is it then? **Girlfriend: The reason I want you to turn on the air conditioner is not because it is cool...! **Player: Is there any other reason? **Girlfriend: Ohh~... Well, that... **Player: Tell me~. **Girlfriend: Umm... Well if it is cool, then I can grab on to you to warm up... **Player: I see, well I guess that is harder to do when it's hot. **Girlfriend: It is. That is why I want it to be cold, so I can be warmed up by you♪ **Player: Alright then, let's turn on the cooler! We can also make some shaved ice. **Girlfriend: Really!? Wow! Thank you! Ehehe♪ *Girlfriend: Ah... It is so hot, I feel like I am going to melt~... **choice: I have ice cream ***Player: I was thinking the same thing, how about I go buy you some ice cream? ***Girlfriend: Really!? I love you Player~!! **choice: Turn on the air conditioner *** *Girlfriend: It is hot... I cannot move... **Player: Yeah. We have to be careful of the summer heat. **Girlfriend: Well in order not to get overheated... I am going to eat a lot of ice cream♪ **Player: Will that help against the heat? Are you sure that you won't get a stomachache? **Girlfriend: I see~. Well you should have some~♪ **Player: Is it okay? Thanks... Aaaah*. **Girlfriend: You want me to feel you? Okay then, open up♪ **Player: ... It is really good! It tastes better than usual! **Girlfriend: Really!? Alright then, open up again♪ *Girlfriend: Welcome back Player~!! **Player: I'm home! **Girlfriend: I was getting lonely... You are late! **Player: Sorry, well thanks for looking after the house. **Girlfriend: Well, I want you to pat me on the head for all of my hard work... *Girlfriend: ... Uhhh... grumble*... **Player: Are you hungry? Let's eat something. **Girlfriend: A... Ahh... **Player: Today shall we have omurice? **Girlfriend: Omurice! I want omurice! I love you Player~♪ *Girlfriend: Ohh... I feel a bit sleepy... **Player: Why don't you take a nap? **Girlfriend: Ah~... I want... To be with you... *Girlfriend: What do you call this kinda of bug? **choice: I've never seen one before ***Player: I've never seen it before... But it looks cute. ***Girlfriend: Ohh this is strange... what a cute little bug♪ **choice: Ahh!! *** *Girlfriend: Ahh~... it is so hot... when it is this hot it makes me want to go to the beach... **Player: You're right, I want to go swimming in the ocean. **Girlfriend: Alright then let us go to the beach!! **Player: Well there are a few things that we have to do to get ready. **Girlfriend: Well let us get those things ready together!! That sounds fun♪ *Girlfriend: Oh~... I want to go somewhere cool... **Player: Somewhere cool? Oh... like the beach? **Girlfriend: Well the beach is going to be really sunny and hot. **Player: Yeah you are right. Well how about we go to the pool? **Girlfriend: The pool! That sounds like it would be really cool!! **Player: Well we have to get ready/ **Girlfriend: Okay! What should we bring to the pool~? **Player: Well of course we are going to need swimsuits... but do you think we'll need swim caps? **Girlfriend: Oh~... I am not sure~... **Player: Alright well I am going to look into it. **Girlfriend: Okay♪ I am really excited♪♪ **Player: Well we can't forget anything. **Girlfriend: I-I think I am okay... But I am a little nervous~... **Player: It's okay, we are going to make sure that we have everything before we go to the pool. **Girlfriend: Okay! I know that I can always count on you♪ *lower Once I wash my hands they get cold~... **Success Your hands are really warm~♪ *lower Is there something on me... **Success Ehehe... I want to tickle you~♪ *upper Huh? Do I have something on my head? **Success Ehehe... I want you to pat me on the head~♪ *lower Uuh~ My stomach hurts a bit... **Success Your hand is really warm♪ Once you petted me I felt a lot better...♪ ***Failure Oh... I want you to rub my stomach a bit~ *lower My stomach is growling~♪ **Success If you touch me there it will growl even more~♪ Talk *Oh~, are you two going out somewhere~? *Ahh... I would love some new clothes~... *I would like lots and lots of sweets~! *Player is so kind to me~. *You are so cute, Girlfriend~... *I am so hungry... I want something to eat~... *I would like you to read this book~! *Is Player very kind to you? *Your outfit is so very cute~... *It is such a beautiful day today~... Sleeping *Hehe... I told you... I can do anything... anything at all... zzz... zzz... *zzz... atchoo!* ... ahh... zzz... *Ahh... Player... that is not food... *N-no... no more... I cannot take... any more... zzz... *Ahh... zzz... zzz... Waking Up *It is time to wake up already? But it is so early~... *But... I am still so tired... Just five more minutes, please... *Ah... Good morning to you, Player~... *When I opened my eyes, you were looking at me, Player~... *Let us enjoy another day together! Scenarios Close Together * Girlfriend: Umm... I feel like you and I have gotten a bit closer. * Player: I think we have too! You are always such a good girl, and cute too! * Girlfriend: Ohhh! I do not think I am that special~!... You are always so nice to me~. * Player: Thanks~. Alright I'm going to give you a big hug! * Girlfriend: Huh!? Really! You aer going to make me blush~!!! Ahhh! * Player: You are really light. I think yo uneed to eat more. * Girlfriend: F-fine...!... I am going to go eat a lot, so let me off...! * Player: Alright! How about going out to have a nice meal tonight? * Girlfriend: R-really? Wow that sounds great! I want to eat a parfait♪ Picnic * Girlfriend: The weather is really nice! I want to have a picnic♪ * Player: Well they were saying it was rainingbefore, but it looks sunny now. * Girlfriend: Yay~♪ I want ot eat a bento somewhere around here! * Player: Alright shall we eat here? These are the bentos that we made together. * Girlfriend: Okay!! I am going to eat the rice balls that you made first~. * Player: Well then, I'll eat the ones that you made... Wow these are good! Shall we give some to Kobasyahi too? * Girlfriend: Huh!? Ohh... Were you thinking about inviting some other people?... I just wanted it to be us two today... * Player: Really? Alright then, the bento that you made for me is all mine! * Girlfriend: Okay~♪ And you will be all mine for the day~! L-love?! * Girlfriend: L-love...? Is it something like when they kiss in the afternoon drama I am watching? * Player: Ohh... Yeah well that's not too far off... * Girlfriend: Eeek my face is getting hot... I wonder if I have a fever... * Player: Are you okay!? Do you want to go to the doctor!? Let me feel your head... * Girlfriend: Ohhh, if you touch me like that I will get even hotter... I am starting to feel dizzy~... * Player: Awawa... What should we do...! * Girlfriend: ... This warm feeling must be love... I wish that I always felt like this... * Player: ... Huh? Did you fall asleep... huhu... You are cute... * Girlfriend: I hope I can always have this warm feeling and be with you forever... (sleep talking) Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: I am so excited that we get to taravel overseas with each other! Hurry up Player~! * Player: W-wait! You really are excited huh. * Girlfriend: Well we are on a trip together... Of course I am excited! * Player: Ahaha, well if you are this excited to go on a trip with me, it makes me want to take you to a lot of different places~. * Girlfriend: Really!?... Well then that is a promise!... I am going to pray for that to happen... Look away O'm going to make a wish... * Player: Hmmm... Is this right? * Girlfriend: Player... I love you... * Player: Huh!? What did you just say...!? * Girlfriend: Momoka told me love is the the magic word that will keep su together forever~! Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: Oh~... It is way too hot for September~... * Player: The heat is really bad this year too... * Girlfriend: When it's this hot out it makes you want to eat ice cream... * Player: Well we don't have any ice cream but we can make shaved ice. Do you want some? * Girlfriend: Wow~! I want to have strawberry flavor! * Player: Okay, here you go. We have to be sure not to eat too much... * Girlfriend: Oh~... I think I ate it too fast. I have a brain freeze... Uuh... 'Winter Footsteps' * Girlfriend: Just taking it easy~ It feels so good to just lie around~♪ * Player: Yeah, it's nice to have these kind of days too... * Girlfriend: Yep!... Ohh~ I am a little bit hungry. * Player: Do you want to make something together? * Girlfriend: Yes! We have not cooked together for a long time~♪ * Player: ... Why are you just lying around? * Girlfriend: Because the floor will not let go of me~... It is telling me I could keep laying down~... * Player: ... How are you going to cook then? * Girlfriend: Like this of course~♪ I am going to cook while I am laying down~♪ * Player: ...(I feel like I am actually going to get mad for the first time...) 'Merry Christmas' * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: 'Happy New Year' * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: 'Valentine's Day' * Player: I feel like I had a really bad dream the other night... * Girlfriend: What happened? You do not look well... * Player: Well I had a nightmare last night... There was a flood of some brown substance... * Girlfriend: Ohhh! I think we had the same dream~!! It was a good dream~. * Player: Huh!?... What was that brown stuff anyways? * Girlfriend: It was chocolate♪~ I ate a lot yesterday♪~ * Player: Ohh so that's why it is scattered on the bed... * Girlfriend: Yep! Those are the wrappers♪... It was really good♪~. * Player: ... I see... So now I see why we both had that dream...!! * Girlfriend: Adyu!? Category:Types